Electric motor systems in electric or hybrid vehicles often utilize a resolver coupled to an electric motor system to generate signals corresponding to a position and an electric motor's rotor speed. If the resolver fails, however, the electric motor system may not provide position and speed signals necessary to properly control the electric motor system.